


StarGiven

by CeceliaStar



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Romance, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeceliaStar/pseuds/CeceliaStar
Summary: Natsu, cursed by the gods, and Lucy, given by the stars. These two are destined to walk alone, but what if they're also destined for each other?





	StarGiven

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very late Halloween contribution. If you see any mistakes, please let me know!

Natsu wasn't sure what he was doing here. Maybe a trick of fate. He was sure the gods hated him anyway, so it was likely a means to get rid of him. But he knew if he went down, he'd take them with him.

They thought he owed them for gifting him with an immortal fire dragon as a father. They thought he owed them for giving him life period, but he'd never thank them, not when his father disappeared and he was cursed to wander the world alone, searching for a dragon that he knew deep down was gone.

Curse the gods. Curse the fact that after he'd spit at them they themselves had cursed him, dooming him to this strange new land made of forests so thick he could barely glimpse anything five feet in front of him, inhabited by strange creatures and trees that whispered to him in the night, whispering of the StarGiven child.

He was no StarGiven child. He was a fire-bringer. He spat the title back at the creatures and they just hissed in response. He'd continued his travel through the woods for days, weeks, only stopping for rest.

And now he'd landed at a strange old cottage in what he could only assume was the middle of the woods, the way a small clearing opened up as if purposefully made for the small home.

A shiver ran down his back as he eyed the place. It felt like eyes were set upon him, old and cunning. He wanted to run in the opposite direction. Something told him he would not survive whatever lived there, but a place out of the whispering woods for rest was a blessing he couldn't pass up.

As he took slow steps towards the house made of stone he noticed the closer he got, the paler the grass turned, until he stood at the entrance with dead plants surrounding his feet.

Taking a deep breath he raised his fist to knock.

Before he could even touch a fist to the door a hand reached out and grabbed his wrist, razor tight. A startled gasp left him but before he could turn he was being tugged away as a soft voice hissed, "Fool! We must leave now!"

He barely caught a glance of hair made of the stars as he was forcefully dragged away from the house, back into the beckoning woods. Natsu didn't know why he didn't pull away. Maybe it was the way the woods finally seemed to let out a breath of relief, or how urgent her steps were. Something had seemed wrong about that house – maybe he'd been right.

They continued walking through the woods, and then she began running, her grip not loosening, so he ran too. She didn't speak, didn't so much as glance back at him, as they darted through the large imposing trees. He didn't know how she went so fast with the forest this dense. It was like a complicated dance, how she weaved through paths that he couldn't see.

Finally, after what felt like hours of silent running, they paused and she finally let go. She placed a hand against the tree, where he noticed a star marked the wood, and let out a breath before turning to him.

"We should be safe now," she murmured.

It was like a hit to the stomach. Her eyes. Natsu had compared her hair to the stars, but her eyes were the true testament to the lights in the sky. Brown they were, but they sparkled with lights he couldn't comprehend.

He finally got a good look at her, and he was no less amazed.

She stood shorter than himself but with no less fierceness. She wore a dress as dark as night with stars sewn into the hem, going down to her calves. Knives were strapped around her waist, and on her shoulders was a dark blue cloak with more golden stars, shining like gold. Her hair hung loosely around her shoulders, golden and shining. Her delicate lips frowned at him.

"What's your name?" he barely managed to get out. He wasn't at all embarrassed at how his words came out – like a prayer.

She cocked her head to the side and looked him up and down.

"That's what you want to ask?" she said, curiosity filling her eyes – gods he could stare into her eyes for his entire lifetime and it still wouldn't be enough. She smiled gently and he decided that he loved her smile more than her eyes. What was happening to him? "Lucy," she said. "And yours?"

"Natsu," he breathed. "You're the StarGiven child." It wasn't a question – there was just no possible way it wasn't her. Surprise flickered across her face. "The trees," he explained, "they speak. Other creatures as well."

"Old gossips," she sighed. "That's one title I suppose, though I don't often go by it. The trees are fond of formalities. I'm surprised they spoke to you, they don't speak to many." She looked him up and down. "What are you?"

Natsu frowned. He'd never been asked that before.

"Son of Igneel."

"Igneel," Lucy whispered, taking a step back. A sorrowful expression passed her features. "I am sorry, I heard of his passing."

"Passing?!" Natsu barked, alarm coursing through him. Lucy's eyes widened.

"I felt his absence, I assumed…" Lucy shook her head. "I'm sorry Natsu, I should know better than that. You're searching for him?"

Natsu nodded, feeling tense. If she, who was so far, felt him leave then… No, he wouldn't consider it. Wouldn't give that thought room in his mind. He would find him.

"Why did you bring me here?" he asked, suddenly remembering their circumstances. A dark look washed over her features.

"The witch-eater," Lucy hissed, expression turning feral. "Demon-devourer. That is whom you approached, that house her lair. If you'd knocked she would have killed you."

"Lucky you were near, I suppose," Natsu said, a shiver working its way down his spine once again. Feeling old eyes, older than time, once again watching him.

"I am Lucy," she said again. "Witch of the woods, protector of the creatures. I would never let any inhabitant near it." Natsu blinked. A StarGiven witch then.

"I nearly didn't make it in time," she murmured, shoulders slumping. Lucy glanced back up at him and smiled. "I am sorry again Natsu, but Igneel is not here. Your search must continue elsewhere."

Natsu swallowed thickly. He didn't want to leave her. Yes, he wanted to find his father, but he wanted to learn more about this witch and her forest.

"The gods sent me here," he admitted. "They cursed me and sent me here. I think they intended me to be eaten by that… that creature."

Lucy's eyes widened.

"What did you do for them to curse you?" she asked. Natsu shrugged.

"I cursed them first. Gods are a tricky sort – don't like being sneered at I guess." His grin was nothing short of wild while she stared at him in growing dismay. Lucy shook her head, staring at him sadly.

"Do you know the nature of your curse?" He frowned. "What did they exactly say, Natsu?" she persisted.

Natsu paused, considering.

"'We curse you, Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel. We curse you to wander the planes and never return to your home. We curse you to stay in a land that is not your own. And last of all, Dragneel, we curse you to never find your father,'" he echoed, surprised at how much he remembered.

Lucy paled considerably. She looked shaken, but Natsu just shook his head.

"The gods are full of shit." He grinned again, displaying his sharp canines, a gift from his father, along with the scarf wrapped around his neck. "I'll tear them down one by one if they keep me from my father."

"Natsu," she murmured, her eyes sad, so sad. He couldn't stand it. "Natsu, I'm not sure you can leave."

His heart stuttered.

"To never return to your home," she repeated. "To stay in a land that is not your own. And they sent you here." Lucy pursed her lips. "Come."

Without another word, she turned and walked farther from the stone house and he could do nothing but follow. He could've sworn that branches from the trees she passed reached out as if to touch her. As she walked, despite his anxiousness, he couldn't help but note the faint light that trailed after her, disappearing after a few seconds, like discarded stars.

They walked for quite some time before they reached the edge of the forest. What laid beyond it was a flat plain covered in wildflowers as far as the eye could see. She motioned to the plain.

"Try and leave," she said solemnly. He glanced at her before nodding and took a step from the forest's dirt to the grass. Nothing happened, so he took another step.

That's when the pain started, lancing from his feet and racing through his body, so blinding he could barely think, let alone speak. All that left his lips was a choked gasp as he crumpled to the ground.

He heard distantly a curse and then hands were grabbing his arm, heaving him to the other side. Only when both his feet once again rested on the dirt did the pain start to fade, slowly. He slumped to the ground, panting heavily. He'd never experienced anything like it.

Panic raced through him. How could he find Igneel if he couldn't leave? Once again his rage for the gods filled him so completely he could barely breathe. How dare they do this to him? He wanted to rip them apart one by one.

He looked at the solemn witch who crouched next to him, a gentle hand resting on his shoulder.

"Can you get rid of it?" he asked, harsher then he meant to. "Can you fix me?"

Lucy hesitated.

"Please," he whispered. "I'll do anything, anything to get rid of this. Please."

Lucy withdrew her hand and some part of him mourned the loss of her touch, her warmth. She stared at him for a considerable time before standing and offering her hand.

"Can you walk?" she asked gently. He nodded and grabbed her hand, hoisting himself up. His legs felt shaky but he could manage. "Come with me," she said, again.

He realized that he often found himself following her and couldn't find himself to mind it. Natsu wondered if his search would be more fruitful if he spent it following her. Traveling with her. But that was a question, something to ponder, for another time.

They weaved through the thick trees, following a path he couldn't discern. She walked like she'd walked it a thousand times, probably had.

"What manner of creatures live here?" he asked, partly to pass the time, part curiosity. He'd occasionally see something slithering through the trees out of the corner of his eye but nothing appeared before him.

Lucy glanced back, hesitating.

"All kinds," she finally said. "Fairies, shifters, spirits, serpents, many that go by no name."

"Witches? Wizards?"

"No," she said softly. "I am the only human, the only witch." He wondered how lonely it was, to be by herself.

"How long have you been here?"

"So many questions," she sighed. Lucy walked ahead of him, so he couldn't read her expression, but her shoulders dipped just a bit. "Long ago my king in the sky sent me here. Millennia, likely. I was the witch of the sky then. But the stars gave me to the Earth, to protect and guide those in this forest from the wretched creature you nearly encountered. She is as old as the Earth, older even. I cannot leave this place, go home, not until she is gone."

As she spoke her shoulders sunk lower, her voice growing softer.

"Lucy…" he murmured. That seemed to shake her from her trance. She turned back to him, looking apologetic.

"Sorry Natsu," she said. "It is an honor to serve the forest and to protect those who reside here. My powers are enough to protect them, but not enough to destroy the creature. Not yet, at least." Lucy glanced at the trees that appeared to bend towards her. She placed a hand on one of the trunks and smiled gently.

"I love it here, I love the creatures here." Her eyes were soft and filled with fondness. Lucy glanced back at him. "But sometimes I do miss my original home, my friends." She glanced up. "But I know they watch over me now. I am never alone."

Lucy continued walked and Natsu reluctantly followed.

"Why did they choose you to come?"

A sigh escaped her once again. "I lived within the stars but my father was mortal. He died long ago, so long ago, and my mother, a princess in the skies took me to her home and raised me there. No one else could survive on the Earth."

It still didn't make sense to him. He should've stopped asking questions by the way her eyes grew dark, but he never had an impulse control.

"But why," he persisted. "Why did your king send anyone at all?"

"My king is kind," Lucy said, a true smile lighting her face. "He heard the distressed call from the woods. That was a time when gods granted gifts and rulers were kind. Much has changed since then."

Natsu was inclined to agree.

Her title, StarGiven, made sense now; the king literally gave Lucy to the forest.

"What about you, son of Igneel?" Lucy asked. She glanced at him over her shoulder, eyes twinkling with the stars. "Where do you come from?"

"Earth spirit and fire spirits made me from clay," he shrugged. He'd never cared about where he came from, never thought much about it. "The gods showed me the way to Igneel and he raised me. Now I search for him."

There truly wasn't much to say. He'd existed for many years, none he bothered to count. Time didn't matter, but Igneel did. And now Lucy.

"You will find him," Lucy said, falling back to walk beside him, but still remaining a step ahead to guide him. She looked at him, eyes clear. "You will, Natsu, I am sure of it."

Something in his chest broke at that, and it took all his effort not to let the tears escape, the worry and anxiety that plagued him.

"A prophecy from a celestial witch?" he teased if only to lighten the mood. To lighten his heart. Lucy smiled at that, bright and beautiful. A light laugh escaped her lips.

"This celestial witch knows what she speaks of," Lucy chuckled. She lightly pinched his arm. "Not a prophecy. Just a fact."

Not for the first time, Natsu marveled at his luck at finding her. He refused to thank the gods out of principal.

They walked in companionable silence for a while longer, before they finally entered a small clearing with a tiny cottage made of wood sat, a hammock swinging right next to it. Likely Lucy slept in the hammock, under the stars, her old friends.

He didn't have time to marvel the vines that covered the cottage, the flowers that sprouted from every crevice and the little garden of various herbs that sat right next to it, the bursts of bright colors unlike he'd ever seen. She walked quickly into the cottage and he had no choice but to follow.

It was packed wall to wall with books (where she got those he had no idea), bottles filled with liquids that he couldn't begin to identify, parchment scribbled on, tinkling bells and jewels scattered about. It was tightly packed and a quick glance confirmed his suspicions that this was all the cottage was for – her witchcraft. He could see packed in a corner a small space meant for cooking potions.

Lucy pointed to a stool and told him to sit.

He watched in fascination as she bustled about the house, gathering different herbs hanging from the wall and shoved in the window, a few different instruments. She turned her back to him as she began working. He spent the time admiring her. Natsu tried not to, but he truly couldn't help himself. That's when he noticed constellations tattooed up and down her leg, covering it so completely. She must have done it herself.

A few moments later she turned back to him, a small cloth bundled in her hand.

"Be still," she commanded. Natsu only nodded, not daring to take his eyes off of her. He gulped, suddenly nervous as she took a step closer, her scent infiltrating his nose. She smelled like the forest, lilies and the night sky.

Lucy pressed her thumb firmly into the powder in her hand and then placed it on his forward. She closed her eyes and whispered words in a language he'd never heard before. Her brow scrunched up in concentration and he ached to smooth it over.

They remained like that for quite some time, Lucy occasionally muttering something under her breath. He remained as still as possible. He'd always been filled with energy, unable to sit still for long, so he considered his restraint remarkable.

Lucy finally released a long breath and removed her thumb, taking a step back.

Her eyes looked tired, but she smiled grimly and he couldn't stop the hope that lit a fire in his chest.

"It is strong," she said. "You truly upset the gods." A fond smile lit her face. He wanted to capture the smile in a jar and take it with him everywhere. The thought startled him.

"But I have a way around it. Your curse, though done by the gods, is still just a curse." Her eyes slid to his scarf. "Do you wear that scarf all the time?"

A protective hand grasped his scarf as he nodded warily.

"May I have it for a moment?" she asked. At the wary look he gave her she smiled gently. "I want to put a charm on it, one that will counter the curse. As long as you have the scarf with the charm you may walk free."

He still didn't feel convinced. As if sensing this, Lucy continued.

"You are an inhabitant of this forest, Natsu, whether temporary or not. It is my sworn duty to protect you, and in doing so, anything important to you. I will not damage or take away your scarf for too long, I promise."

"It's just… Igneel gave this to me." Natsu's grip tightened on the scarf before he let them drop to his lap. Lucy reached forward and grasped his hands between hers.

"That will make this charm far more effective; a token given in love. I promise Natsu, if you lend me your scarf just for a moment then you will be able to continue your search for your father."

At the sincerity in her gaze, Natsu nodded. If there was anyone to trust, it was Lucy. He quickly unwrapped it, already hating his empty neck. Lucy smiled and whispered a thank you before turning back to her desk and sitting down, laying the scarf on the desk's surface.

She bowed over it and began whispering in that same unfamiliar ancient language. He watched quietly as she continued and she did not stop for a long, long time.

When her voice was hoarse and sounded so close to breaking she finally went quiet. Nothing happened, not like he expected. The scarf didn't glow or change in any way, to his relief. Lucy let out a long breath and slumped in her chair a bit.

He made to move to her exhausted figure but she suddenly stood and walked back to him, smile weary but bright, and handed the scarf back.

Natsu examined it for a moment before slipping it back onto his neck. It was warm.

"It's done," she murmured. "Now you can move freely. It will sap some of your magic, but not much. Not enough to be noticed."

"Thank you," he whispered. He didn't know how to thank her, words didn't seem enough. She'd saved him from a fate worse than death, one where he couldn't search for a father he dearly missed.

Lucy shook her head, pushing hair behind her ear.

"It is my duty and my pleasure. Let's go test it out, shall we?"

Their walk back to the edge of the woods was quiet. Lucy seemed content, if not tired, but Natsu was mulling. As grateful and anxious as he was to leave, some part of him groaned in agony at leaving her behind.

They finally reached the edge. Natsu glanced once at her and her encouraging nod before taking one step over the edge. Then another.

No pain. A blessed relief. He could feel the scarf sucking up a tiny portion of his magic, and then stopping. A small price to pay.

He glanced back at Lucy, joy and regret warring in his gut. Lucy smiled at him, her eyes showing just a bit of sorrow, but she hid it quickly.

"Be free, Natsu," she said. "Continue your search. I know you'll find him. It has been a pleasure, son of Igneel."

Natsu stepped back into the forest and grasped her hands.

"Come with me," he said, urgency wrapping his words like a fine coat. "Let's go on an adventure, Lucy. Come with me."

She looked up at him, lips parting in surprise. Lucy took one of her hands from his grasp and placed the back of her hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into it, for once the raging fire in his chest quieted.

He opened them a moment later, only to see her smiling so sadly at him.

"I'd heard of you," she whispered. "Fire-bringer. Flames so bright they lit up the sky, flames enough to rival the stars. I'd longed to meet you, and I'm so grateful I have."

Lucy withdrew her hand and took a step back and something tore in his chest.

"But my place is here. I cannot leave, nor will I, not while that creature threatens my friends. Not while my king commands me here." Tears slipped down her cheeks. "No matter how much it pains me."

"Goodbye, Natsu," she said softly. Then she turned and began her walk into the forest.

He stood frozen, staring after her, her words replaying in his mind like a broken record. He felt so cold, staring at the forest that consumed her. He nearly turned, nearly left her in that forest. Nearly left the StarGiven child that he would never be able to shake from his mind.

But he'd never been one to give up.

It took half a thought and he was racing back into the godforsaken woods, calling for her. She was already lost among the trees, and he couldn't see her. Panic welled him at the thought that he wouldn't be able to reach her but the trees began bending, leading him through the woods. He followed without hesitation.

He came upon her a few minutes later sitting by a small lake, feet dipped into the water, as tears flowed freely. She stared into the water, looking vacant. Lonely. He hated that.

"Lucy," he panted. She looked up sharply, a startled gasp leaving her. And then she let out a small sob as she stood and raced to him, wrapping her arms around him. He quickly did the same, breathing in her scent. She felt like she belonged there, in his arms.

"Natsu," she said, finally pulling back to look at him. "What are you doing here? I thought you left." Confusion and hope, such a beautiful thing, lit her face.

"The gods, damn them, gave me a blessing with the curse they placed upon me. You, Lucy. I'm not ready to let go just yet."

An emotion, so deep and intense flashed through her eyes but he couldn't identify it.

"I can't leave though," Lucy whispered, unable to look away from his eyes.

"You can if we defeat the creature. Together."

And when that smile lit her face, Natsu thanked the gods for his curse.

The creature resided within the stone house and never left. She was fearsome, with dark magic that stank like death. Lucy's light magic was made to fight it, along with her witch spells, but that was not enough to completely subdue her. So Natsu would use his fire as bright as the stars and they would take down the creature that tormented the forest, together.

They wasted no time, heading to the home at the center of the forest. Just like before, the closer he got the more he felt a cold shiver run up and down his spine. He held Lucy's hand tightly for comfort. Not for fear of the monster they were about to face but to remind himself that they were together.

"Should we lure it out?" Natsu asked as they walked. He wasn't usually one for a plan, more for the rush in and blow everything to pieces kind of plan, but looking at Lucy, he felt it might be time to switch tactics.

Lucy shook her head. "It won't leave. It's magic lures things in, it never needs to go out. But its trap can become its prison."

Natsu grinned wickedly.

"I'd always thought of doing this," she admitted, "but my power was not strong enough, not alone at least. We'll use our combined magic to burn her and the home down."

Lucy quickly explained she could funnel her magic to him through a spell, giving him enough strength to melt stone and burn the creature older than the Earth to death. They finally stopped at the edge of the clearing where things began to die. Lucy tightened her hand on his and closed her eyes, whispering various words under her breath.

Slowly he felt her magic, light and beautiful, flow through his veins and pool in his gut, where his own hot magic curled in greeting.

He flashed her one last feral grin before he took a deep breath, and without warning, without alerting the creature to its upcoming doom, without giving it a moment to retaliate, he released a whirlwind of fire from his mouth.

As Lucy's magic continued pulsing through him Natsu continued the stream of fire, urging the heat to increase, to come faster. The creature inside the building let out screeches so terrible, so loud and angry they grated against his ears. He felt Lucy shudder beside him but refused to falter.

The flames continued and continued and the screams persisted through the night. He felt the trees watch them in silence, for once not whispering, and other creatures slithered out to watch the fire rain down upon their oppressor.

His throat felt dry and his magic strained but still, he persisted, feeling Lucy's magic continue to filter into him, spurring him on. For her, he would not give in.

Hours passed. Hours of the awful screaming, of the raging flames and Lucy's hand in his. When finally the screams ceased, still he persisted. Even when the building collapsed on itself, stones molding into each other, still he continued. He would leave none of this to chance. He knew the moment he shut his mouth, he wouldn't be able to continue it again, not for a long time.

So they continued until every last drop of their magic was drained, until they could barely stand from exhaustion. And when he finally closed his mouth, and the flames stopped, all that was left was ashes. Ashes that flew into the night air, as if no creature as old as the Earth had ever existed.

They both collapsed to the ground and the last thing he remembered as exhaustion claimed him was Lucy's hand clasped in his.

They woke up, hours later with creatures of all kinds surrounding them. Natsu sat up nervously, wondering if he'd have to fight again, but Lucy smiled warmly. She slowly stood and he did the same. Fairies and creatures of all sizes stood around them.

"You have served us well," one of the fairies said. She was small, barely bigger than this hand. She flew up to Lucy and placed a hand on her cheek. "Thank you, witch," she said, then glanced at Natsu, "and fire-bringer."

Lucy smiled softly.

"It has been my honor, truly. No thank you is needed."

The fairy dipped her head and turned. Slowly the creatures dispersed until all that was left was Lucy, Natsu, and the trees. Lucy stared at the trees, tears filling her eyes. She stepped up to one and placed her hand on the trunk, bowing her head.

She murmured something under her breath, something he couldn't hear, and the trees seemed to dip in response. A happy smile lit her face and then she turned back to Natsu.

Something filled his chest at her gaze, something indescribable. He wanted to kiss her. Gods he truly did.

"Ask me again," she said, taking a step towards him. At his silence, she said again, "Natsu, ask me again."

Understanding filled him and he felt so close to bursting.

"Come with me," he said. "Come with me, Lucy. Go on an adventure with me."

The brightest smile lit her face as she flung herself at him. He pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her, grinning ear to ear.

"Yes," she murmured into his neck. "Together."

He'd never loved the word more than in that moment. So he grabbed her hand and walked with her out of that dense forest, and into the world beyond. Into their waiting adventures.


End file.
